1 B 3 W ( 1 Beauty with 3 Wolves)
by PrincePink
Summary: "Kau pikir kau siapa? Kekasihku saja bukan,"/"Jadi aku harus menjadi kekasihmu dulu baru kau mau membantu mengeluarkan sari pati dari buah zakarku?"(PrincePink and Oh Lana Collaboration) Baekhyun and Park Triplet! GS!
1. Chapter 1

**(1 Beauty and 3 Wolves)**

 **Author :** PrincePink and Oh Lana

 **Cast :** Park Triplets – Byun Baekhyun

 **Genre:** Genderswitch, Romance, Lemon, Smut

 **Rating** : M

 **Warn** : GS, OOC, TYPO(s), DLL

 **Summary** : Dalam hal kesukaan,mereka pun memiliki kesukaan yang sama meskipun satu sama lain memiliki sifat dominan yang lahir sejak mereka lahir. Ketiganya sama – sama menyukai anime, musik, pantai, musim panas dan **_Byun Baekhyun_**

.

 **Chapter 1 : The Beauty never know the truth**

.

 **Selamat Membaca** **J**

.

.

Kata orang selingkuh itu jahat?

Benar, itu suatu perbuatan yang jahat. Atau sangat jahat?

Kata orang selingkuh itu menyenangkan?

Yap, ini juga benar, selingkuh itu menyenangkan.

Selingkuh itu membawa dampak yang berat bagi kedua belah pihak?

Untuk yang ini, bolehkah kami menjawab itu dengan, tidak semua seperti itu?

Oke, mari kita tanya kepada Byun Baekhyun. Si pelaku selingkuh yang merupakan mahasiswi tingkat akhir yang memilih jurusan Arsitek sebagai tujuannya menghabiskan waktu di kampus untuk meraih cita – citanya sebagai Arsitek terbaik di kampusnya. Tak ayal, Baekhyun memang pintar dan tidak pernah IPK nya mencapai 3,5 kebawah. Ya, dia memang si cerdik nan cantik. Sudah cantik berotak lagi. Bukanlah itu keren?

Cantik? Tentu, dia adalah Aphrodite bagi semua laki – laki dikampus. Kecantikannya juga kepintarannya mendukung dia untuk memegang jabatan sebagai duta kampus selama 2 tahun berturut – turut. Ingat, duta kampus bukan duta sampo lain!

Tubuh yang sintal dengan dada berukuran 36B, pinggang yang melekuk juga paha yang tidak terlalu kecil malah berisi membuat setiap mata lelaki seakan termanjakan ketika dia berjalan. Tubuhnya menonjol ditempat yang pas. Rambutnya yang indah, panjang dan berwarna cokelat amat cantik ketika matahari sore sudah berada di penghujung istirahatnya, harum tubuhnya yang semerbak, juga sifatnya yang bersahabat membuat dirinya menjadi sosok yang patut ditiru. Beruntung sekali lelaki yang memilikinya.

Ya, seberuntung Park Chanyeol yang sudah memiliki hatinya sejak semester 2. Tidak berbeda jauh dengan Baekhyun, sang kekasih. Chanyeol, mahasiswa Arsitek yang tampan, bertubuh indah dan memiliki _sex appeal_ begitu kuat bagi para kaum hawa. Lelaki mapan dengan sikap yang baik. Sama seperti Baekhyun, sifat bersahabat Chanyeol membuatnya amat sangat disenangi teman – teman sekampusnya. Percintaan mereka bukan sekedar cinta semata yang hanya mengandalkan rayuan gombal, ataupun tatapan memuja. Percintaan mereka cukup intim, terbukti dengan bagaimana seringnya Baekhyun menginap di apartement Chanyeol, dan berakhir tanpa sehelai benangpun ditubuhnya bersama lelaki bermarga Park itu, terkapar lelah di atas ranjang dengan aroma mengairahkan sehabis bercinta. Hubungan layaknya suami – istri sudah sering mereka lakukan. Kebebasan penuh sexualitas dari keduanya semakin mengeratkan mereka, selain cinta tentunya.

Keterbukaaan adalah kunci hubungan mereka bisa tetap bertahan sampai sekarang. Janji yang mereka ucapkan saat mereka pertama kali menyatu dalam ikatan cinta seakan menjadi sumpah bagi keduanya.

Namun, salah satu dari mereka melanggar hal tersebut.

Baekhyun melanggar janji mereka.

Dan Chanyeol tahu.

* * *

 ** _1B3W_**

* * *

Chanyeol menatap satu foto berpigura emas yang terpajang di dinding apartementnya. Foto 3 sosok dengan tinggi serupa, wajah serupa, namun warna rambut yang berbeda. Bahkan Chanyeol tersenyum saat mengingat ketiga sosok itu memiliki perangai yang berbeda satu sama lain.

Ketiga sosok yang dengan gagah nya berpose mengenakan pakaian formal mereka.

"Tampan," bisiknya.

Chanyeol menoleh saat pintu kamarnya terbuka, menampakan sosok yang serupa dengannya, bahkan bagai _copy_ annya, namun dengan rambut merah acak dan juga kaus tanpa lengannya. Chanyeol berdecak kagum melihat otot dari sosok itu yang sudah terbentuk sempurna.

" _Hyung_ belum bangun?" tanya sosok berambut merah itu. Chanyeol menggeleng dan melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa, diikuti sosok berambut merah itu.

" _Hyung_ Besar mungkin masih _jetlag_. Maklum saja, Van Couver dan Korea memiliki tautan waktu yang cukup jauh," ujar Chanyeol sambil memainkan ponselnya. Sosok berambut merah itu menguap dan menggaruk – garuk kepalanya dengan bar – bar.

"Aku lapar," ujar Chanyeol dengan jurus _puppy eyes_ nya. Si rambut merah menatap sosok itu dan berdecih.

"Aku juga lapar. Tapi kan kau tahu sendiri, selama di Cina aku tidak pernah memasak apapun dengan tanganku. Aku terbiasa memakan makanan instan," ujar si rambut merah sambil menutup matanya. Chanyeol berdecih.

Pintu kamar Chanyeol yang lain – _kamar tamu_ \- terbuka, Chanyeol dan si rambut merah menoleh dan memperhatikan bagaimana sosok berambut abu itu keluar dengan piyama sutra nya, juga dengan gaya yang tenang.

" _As always_ , dia akan selalu terlihat _cool_ meski bangun tidur," ujar si merah sambil menyeringai. Si rambut abu menatap kedua sosok itu dan ikut mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Chanyeol, sehingga Chanyeol berada di antara mereka.

Ketiga sosok tampan dengan tinggi yang sama dan wajah bak dewa.

Si rambut abu memperhatikan apartement Chanyeol dengan mata besarnya, dan tatapannya memaku pada foto yang sebelumnya Chanyeol lihat.

"Hey siapa yang sudah mencetak ini?"tanya si rambut abu.

" _Eomma_ sebelum dia kembali terbang ke Jepang bersama _Appa_ ," ujar Chanyeol sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku yang paling tampan, lihat gayaku. Terlihat _cool_ begitu," ujar si rambut abu sambil menunjuk figure nya di foto itu.

"Enak saja, tentu saja aku. Aku yang paling _hawt_ ," ujar Si rambut merah sambil memicingkan matanya, dan membuat gesture seakan ingin menerkam.

"Sudahlah, akui saja aku yang paling tampan karena biasanya anak bungsu itu terlahir tampan," ujar Chanyeol bangga.

" _Shut up your f*cking mouth_ ," umpat si rambut abu dengan volume standar dan mata memicing saat mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol.

Baiklah, jika kalian ingin tahu, siapa mereka, maka akan kami kenalkan satu persatu.

.

.

Si rambut abu, sebut saja dia Richard Park. Dia anak tertua dari ketiga kembar Park, atau kita panggil Park _Triplet_. Sebagai anak tertua, ia dipercaya untuk memegang perusahaan milik orang tua mereka di Van Couver, sehingga ia dituntut untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya di Van Couver selama 4 tahun sambil menjalankan tugasnya sebagai CEO. Mengapa demikian? Karena sang Ayah tahu bahwa hanya Richard saja yang mampu keluarga Park andalkan – _saat ini_ \- ketimbang kedua kembarannya yang lain untuk menjadi penerus perusahaan milik keluarga Park yang sudah berdiri selama bertahun – tahun.

Si rambut merah, yaitu Park Chanlie, adalah anak kedua dari Park _Triplet_. Dengan gayanya yang urakan, senang dengan huru – hara dan menjadi salah satu anggota band adalah ciri khasnya. Chanlie ini sangat jago bermain alat musik; drum, gitar, bass piano. Hal yang mudah baginya. Tidak berbeda dengan Richard, hanya Chanlie disekolahkan di Beijing dengan maksud agar anaknya itu bisa hidup mandiri seperti si sulung. Ya, Keluarga Park ingin mendidik Chanlie untuk siap menjadi pewaris perusahaan keluarga Park dengan cara seperti ini.

Dan terakhir, Park Chanyeol. Bungsu Park _Triplet_ yang sedikit manja, dan keras kepala. Ciri khas anak bungsu sekali bukan? Berbeda dengan kedua saudara kembar identiknya, Chanyeol tidak mau meninggalkan negara kelahirannya begitu saja. Ia berikrar untuk tetap tinggal di negaranya dan merintis kesuksesan di Korea. Yang jelas, Chanyeol akan menjadi salah satu pemilik perusahaan bersamaan dengan kedua kembarannya.

Sudah tampan, mapan pula bukan?

Perbedaan akan selalu menjadi hal yang kontras diatas semua persamaan yang dimiliki oleh apapun. Begitupula dengan mereka bertiga, dibalik perbedaan mereka, ketiga Park memiliki persamaan dalam hal sifat, dan bahkan kesukaan. Yang pertama, mereka sama – sama keras kepala. Kedua, mereka tidak akan pernah melepaskan apa yang telah mereka capai dengan tangan mereka sendiri. Ketiga, mereka setia.

Dalam hal kesukaan,mereka pun memiliki kesukaan yang sama meskipun satu sama lain memiliki sifat dominan yang lahir sejak mereka lahir. Ketiganya sama – sama menyukai anime, musik, pantai, musim panas dan...

 ** _Byun Baekhyun_**

Ya, gadis menawan dan penuh daya pikat yang mampu menarik langsung ketiga kembar Park dalam samudera cinta nya.

* * *

 ** _1B3W_**

* * *

Siapa yang menyangka, sifat Richard Park yang berwibawa, berdedikasi tinggi pada _study_ nya akan jatuh cinta dengan hati yang tak karuan saat dirinya bertemu dengan gadis cantik bermata indah yang ia temui di _Mount Saint Joseph Hospital_ saat Richard harus menjenguk dosennya yang harus di operasi jantung saat itu. Ia bertemu gadis itu yang kebetulan menjenguk saudaranya. Kedekatan mereka berawal dari Richard yang melihat wajah khas Korea dari Baekhyun, berkenalan, dan pada hari ketiga mereka bertemu, keduanya langsung melanjutkan hubungan mereka ke tahap yang lebih lanjut.

Bertukar nomor telepon, berbagi ciuman, bahkan berbagi ranjang sudah mereka lakukan selama beberapa minggu terakhir sebelum Baekhyun kembali ke Korea. Bahkan ketika Richard pulang ke Korea untuk menjenguk orangtua dan kembarannya, Chanyeol, maka ia akan menyempatkan dirinya untuk menyewa hotel, bertemu dengan Baekhyun dan berbagi malam panas dengan kekasihnya itu.

Menghabiskan waktu malam dengan suara desahan serta malam yang basah.

Dengan gaya pecicilan, keinginan bebas dan idealisme tinggi, Park Chanlie akan menjadi lelaki paling beruntung saat dirinya dimintai tanda tangan oleh fans nya yang datang dari Korea, sambil membawa satu buku bersampul pink. Gadis dengan rok mini dan rambut indah itu mendatangi Chanlie saat lelaki berambut merah itu selesai mengisi acara di sebuah club, berlari kecil dan menyodorkan sebuah buku dengan senyumnya yang manis dan sexy. Chanlie saat itu bersumpah bahwa gadis ini harus ia miliki secepatnya.

Kegigihan Chanlie membuahkan hasil, dengan modus mengajak Baekhyun mengunjungi museum – museum indah di Beijing, Chanlie menyatakan cintanya pada Baekhyun dan alangkah indahnya malam Chanlie saat Baekhyun menerima cintanya. Dengan segala nafsu yang sudah menguap di ujung kepala mereka, Chanlie mengajak Baekhyun ke apartementnya, bercumbu, dan saling menikmati tubuh masing – masing dengan cinta yang mendalam.

Sama seperti Richard, Chanlie tak pernah absen untuk bertemu dengan Baekhyun ketika dirinya pulang ke Korea .

.

.

5 dari 10 laki - laki di KAIST ( _Korea Advanced Institute of Science & Technology_) akan menjawab bahwa Baekhyun adalah objek mimpi panas mereka. Dan Chanyeol mengakuinya. Lelaki itu dikejutkan dengan sprei basah dan gembungan di celana nya pagi itu dan ia teringat bahwa ia bermimpi bagaimana Baekhyun mengangkan di bawahnya, bahkan bibir mungilnya itu mengulum kesejatiannya. Chanyeol memutar otak mengingat alasan apa sehingga gadis itu menjadi objek mimpi tidak senonohnya.

Itu semua berawal saat Baekhyun mengenalkan diri sebagai salah satu kandidat Duta Mahasiswi di kampusnya. Mata Chanyeol seakan ter refresh saat ia melihat bra pink dari balik kemeja tipis Baekhyun, juga suaranya yang halus. Chanyeol bersumpah ia langsung jatuh cinta saat itu juga. Tidak mau terus – terusan memendam cinta, akhirnya saat acara pemilihan duta kampus selesai – _dengan kemenangan ada di tangan Chanyeol & Baekhyun_ – Chanyeol menyatakan cintanya pada Baekhyun di dalam mobil. Baekhyun menerimanya dan menciumnya

Bugatti Veyron milik Chanyeol menjadi saksi bisu bagaimana Chanyeol melepaskan syahwat nya pada Baekhyun yang notabenenya kekasih barunya. Baekhyun tidak melawan karena ia sama – sama mendambakannya.

.

.

Apakah ketiganya mencintai Baekhyun? Jawabannya adalah **_Iya_**.

Cukup menyakitkan ketika kekasihmu memadu kasih dengan saudara mu sendiri. Tidak dipungkiri Park _Triplet_ mengumpat kasar bahkan emosi mereka memuncak saat tahu Baekhyun membagi cintanya kepada mereka bertiga, padahal dengan segala janji manis gadis itu, Baekhyun berjanji akan selalu mencintai Richard, Chanlie dan Chanyeol. Nyatanya? Bahkan ketiganya tidak dapat membayangkan sudah berapa kali Baekhyun mendesah nikmat dibawah ketiga Park secara bergilir tanpa diketahui satu sama lain.

Dengan sikap dewasa, dan tenang, mereka mendapati satu pilihan yang pasti dan tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun. Richard, Chanlie, dan Chanyeol menerima semua perbuatan Baekhyun dengan lapang dada karena Baekhyun selama ini pun masih tetap mencintai mereka namun dengan kondisi Baekhyun tidak mengetahui bahwa ketiga Park sudah tahu betapa belangnya Baekhyun.

Richard , Chanlie dan Chanyeol membuat satu perjanjian khusus. Mereka akan berpura – pura tidak tahu hal perselingkuhan ini dan tetap melakukan kewajiban mereka sebagai kekasih Baekhyun, dengan dasar cinta dan kasih sayang pada kelinci nakal itu.

Seperti pagi ini, saat Richard, Chanlie dan Chanyeol tengah berdiri berjajar, saling memamerkan otot mereka yang terbentuk dengan baik. Ketiganya dengan bangga menunjukan otot – otot mereka yang menakjubkan di lengan, perut, bahu dan punggung tegap mereka.

"Ototku lebih bagus dari Richard _hyung_!" bangga Chanyeol saat menepuk tangan dan perutnya.

"Begini – begini Baekhyun akan selalu mengelus otot ini jika kami sedang berdua," ujar Richard sombong sambil menepuk lengannya

"Hei, Baekhyun juga suka _six pack_ ku!" ujar Chanlie sambil menyeringai dan menatap kagum perutnya yang terbentuk.

"Eh, ada pesan," ujar Richard sambil mengambil ponsel dari sakunya. Chanlie dan Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama karena ponsel mereka pun ikut bergetar.

Ketiganya membaca isi pesan itu dengan khidmat, dan tersenyum di akhir. Chanlie melirik kedua kembarannya dan berdehem.

"Pesan berantai," ujar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum membaca nama pengirimnya.

"Ada yang meminta bertemu hari ini, benarkah?"

Richard menaikan alisnya dan terkekeh," Tidak sabar kah?"

"Apa dia kuat sehari harus melayani 3 pria sekaligus dengan jangka waktu yang berbeda?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menyeringai. Richard dan Chanlie mengangguk setuju.

"Bagaimana jika kita bermain – main sedikit dengannya ?" usul Chanlie sambil menoleh pada kedua kembaran tampannya. Richard seolah meminta penjelasan, sedang Chanyeol membulatkan mulutnya.

"Maksudmu _Hyung_?!" tanya Chanyeol heboh. Chanlie hanya melipat tangan kekarnya didepan dada dan menaik turunkan alisnya pada Richard dan Chanyeol.

" _Bloody hell_!" umpat Richard saat tahu maksud kembarannya.

"Yup, seperti itu," ujar Chanlie santai. Chanyeol melirik Richard, kemudian beralih pada Chanlie.

" _Hyung_ , jangan bilang..."

"Chanyeol," panggil Richard. Chanyeol menoleh pada kakak tertuanya dan mengangguk

"Kita harus menyimpan tenaga ekstra untuk malam ini dan sampai pagi,"

"Bukan kita yang harus menyiapkan tenaga kita, tapi Baekhyun." Chanlie mengintrupsi.

"Tungg... Tunggu.. Apa... Harus?" Chanyeol masih terlihat bimbang.

"Menurutmu? Aku juga yakin kau akan menikmatinya. _Well_ , bagian vagina adalah bagianku!" Chanlie mengklaim begitu saja. Richard mendecih tidak suka. "Tidak. Itu bagianku."

" _Hyungdeul_ , aku kan yang paling muda jadi akulah yang bagian vagina itu. Mengalahlah pada yang lebih muda."

"Yang paling tua yang duluan memilih. Dan itu bagianku!"

"Hey, hey, dari pada anak pertama dan anak terakhir berebut lebih baik berikan ke anak tengah."

Richard dan Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kalian dia ajarkan _appa_ dan _eomma_ untuk menurut ke yang lebih tua kan?"

Chanlie dan Chanyeol mempunyai firasat yang tidak enak. "Ehm... Ya." jawab keduanya.

"Di sini siapa kakak kalian?"

"Richard _hyung_ ," jawab keduanya.

"Di sini siapa yang paling tua?"

"Richard _hyung_ ," jawab keduanya lagi.

"Jadi... Kalian harus menurut ke siapa?"

"Richard _hyung_ ," jawab keduanya lagi.

" _Good boy_ ~" Richard menepuk lembut kepala kedua adiknya yang tengah manyun tidak terima. "Jadi," Richard bersedekap dada. "Aku bagian vagina. Chanlie payudara sebelah kanan. Dan Chanyeol payudara sebelah kiri. Ah! _Hyung_ tidak menerima penolakan!"

Dan keduanya bungkam.

Richard tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Tapi Richard _hyung_ ," ini suara Chanyeol. Kedua kakaknya menatap sang adik. "Aku kan yang paling muda. _Appa_ dan _eomma_ juga mengajarkan untuk mengalah kan?"

Sialan, Chanyeol kembali kelancarkan jurus _puppy eyes_ nya.

"Ya, terus?" Chanlie berujar kesal. Dia tidak bisa mengusulkan dia yang pertama. Dia anak tengah dan itu membuatnya tidak bisa berargumen dia duluan.

"Chanyeol paling muda lho. Jadi _hyungdeul_ harusnya mengalah."

Chanlie dan Richard saling tatap.

"Ayolah _hyung_ , mengalahlah padaku sekali saja. Jarang-jarang kan kalian mengalah padaku." bibir Chanyeol kelengkung ke bawah. "Aku selalu ditinggal kalian untuk kali ini saja mengalahlah."

Cukup, Richard dan Chanlie jengah mendengar rengekan itu. Keduanya menghela nafas secara bersamaan.

"Oke, kau bagian vagina dan biarkan aku yang bagian payudara kiri."

"Yey!" Chanyeol berseru gembira.

Dengan semangat mereka membalas pesan Baekhyun

"Oh Tuhan, kenapa aku di lahirkan jadi anak tengah~"

.

.

 **[ _From : Byunnie Baby_**

 _Message : Selamat pagi sayang, aku merindukanmu. Aku rindu pelukanmu, ciumanmu dan segala yang ada dalam dirimu. Kita bertemu oke hari ini. Aku mencintaimu~_ **]**

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued**_

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

 **From Us** : SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN BEBEBNYA BAEKHYUN KESAYANGAN KITA. SUAMI BAEKHYUN TERCINTA, HAPPY VIRUS YEOL, TEETH RICH DAN SIGANTENG KESAYANGAN KITA SEMUA, **PARK CHANYEOL** !Sehat Selalu akang! Semoga semoga di tahun ini harapannya tercapai, even you are just our bias, we will pray for you! WE LOVE YOU! BAEKHYUN LOVE YOU! :3

Selamat ulang tahun juga untuk rekan sejawat author **Ichativa (19 November), Honeymellow (21 November) dan Mashedpootato (26 November).** Yang terbaik untuk kalian semua dan sehat selalu. Kita juga apdet bareng author - author lain hari ini, seperti **RedApplee,Hyurien92,Puputri ft SayakaDini,JongTakgu88 ft Flameshine,Summerlight92,SilvieVienoy92,Myka Reien, Oh Lana (di Wattpad), Baekhyeol, Chanbaexo, Lolipopsehun, Cactus93,Honeymellow,Ichativa,Mashedpootato,ParkAyoung,Baekbychuu,SayakaDini,Railash61,Uput0461,ChiakiBee,Brida Wu dan Mtrdm.** Jangan lupa juga membaca FF Mereka ya.

 **From Icha** : Helo, dua pea kembali lagi menghantui Fanfiction dengan segala bentukan Fanfic kami yang alay, norak dan kadang juga bikin 'apaan sih' . Gitu. Iya gitu deh receh banget emang fanfic kami. Tapi karena kami rindu menghibur kalian dengan segala kegejean kami maka kami kolab lagi setelah brojolin dua FF Lain seperti ' **Apartement 69** ' dan ' **Doll Vending Machine** ' . Sebelumnya kami mau bilang makasih untuk respon readers terhadap dua FF kami sebelumnya, semoga kalian suka dengan FF kita kali ini ya . Ketjup!

 **From Nina:**


	2. Chapter 2

**1B3W ( 1 Beauty with 3 Wolves)**

 **Author**

 **Author :** PrincePink and OhLana

 **Cast :** Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun

 **Rate :** M

 **Genre:** Genderswitch, Mature content, Romance, Drama.

 **Summary :** "Kau pikir kau siapa? Kekasihku saja bukan,"| "Jadi aku harus menjadi kekasihmu dulu baru kau mau membantu mengeluarkan sari pati dari buah zakarku?"

 **.**

 **C** hap **2 :** The Youngest

 **.**

 **{F** lashback}

 **D** uduk bersama keempat lelaki yang merupakan calon dari duta kampus bagi Chanyeol adalah hal yang membosankan. Lihat saja, keempat lelaki itu malah sibuk memainkan ponsel mereka dan tidak peduli dengan orang lain. Chanyeol mendecih dan memilih menunggu panitia acara datang bersama dengan kelima calon perempuan yang akan dipasangkan dengan Chanyeol dan keempat lelaki lainnya.

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya saat Seulgi – panitia acara – berjalan masuk, membawa kelima perempuan yang berjalan beriringan di belakangnya. Chanyeol menegakan tubuhnya dan jujur saja, matanya seakan mendapat penyegaran saat melihat kelima perempuan itu. Apalagi saat ia melihat perempuan paling ujung tersenyum padanya dengan manis.

Hati siapa yang tak berdebar saat perempuan cantik yang di daulat sebagai _Aphrodite_ kampus itu mengerling padanya. Ah, Chanyeol bahkan harus berusaha tersenyum normal untuk membalas kurva di bibirnya. Chanyeol memperhatikan tubuh Baekhyun dari atas sampai kebawah. Ia menyeringai saat bra Baekhyun yang berwarna pink terlihat samar dibalik kemeja putihnya. Chanyeol dapat menerka seberapa besar ukuran payudara itu dari melihat bentuk liukan tubuh Baekhyun dari bahu sampai pinggang.

"Nah, sekarang aku akan membagi kalian secara berpasangan," Seulgi membuka buku kecil yang ia bawa dan menatap kami antusias. " Joy akan berpasangan dengan Sungjae, Zico akan bersama Seolhyun, Yeri akan bersama dengan Jonghyun, Sehun akan berdampingan dengan Luhan, dan Baekhyun akan dengan Chanyeol,"

Hati Chanyeol bersorak saat mendengar penuturan Seulgi. Ia melirik Baekhyun yang juga tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Nah, selama dua minggu ini, kalian boleh berkampanye sekreatif mungkin. Usahakan yang terbaik dan selamat berjuang," ujar Seulgi dengan ceria .

"Jika kalian butuh informasi, kalian boleh menghubungiku," Seulgi tersenyum pada kesepuluh teman – temannya.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan yang menantang , dan sexy. Chanyeol meraih lembut tangan Baekhyun dan menciumnya.

"Siapa nama gadis cantik yang akan menjadi pasanganku ini?"

"Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun," Baekhyun menjawab dengan nada mengalun yang hampir membuat lelaki dihadapannya kehilangan tameng untuk menjaga nafsunya.

"Baiklah Nona Byun, mulai sekarang, aku adalah pasanganmu dan kita akan bersama selama beberapa minggu ke depan,kau siap?"

"Aku sangat siap,"

* * *

 _ **1Beauty and 3 Wolves**_

* * *

 **C** hanyeol tidak pernah menceritakan objek mimpi basahnya tadi malam kepada siapapun. Terutama pada Baekhyun, yang muncul didalam mimpinya saat mimpi panas itu berlangsung. Padahal kini hubungan mereka cukup dekat.

Chanyeol memimpikan Baekhyun yang mengulum miliknya dengan sensual, mencium bibirnya dan juga menunggangi nya dengan lincah. Itu semua Chanyeol dapatkan karena siang harinya, ia mendapati Baekhyun yang tidak memakai bra di balik t-shirt pink muda nya saat mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua di apartement milik Baekhyun. Untung saja setan tidak lewat dan menyapa Chanyeol, kalau tidak sudah habis Baekhyun siang itu.

Kini, keduanya tengah duduk di dalam ruang himpunan sambil menunggu kedatangan empat pasang kandidat yang lain. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang asik menghisap lollipopnya, sedang ia membayangkan dirinya yang dihisap Baekhyun dengan penuh kenikmatan.

Ralat, kejantanannya yang ia hisap.

Baekhyun menoleh sedikit dan tersadar bahwa lelaki di sampingnya dan tersenyum menggoda. Chanyeol yang merasa diperhatikan hanya bisa membalas senyuman Baekhyun dengan wajar dan berpura – pura membaca buku cetak materinya dengan khidmat.

"Ehem," Baekhyun berdehem dengan lembut lalu menggeser tubuhnya. Gadis itu melirik gembungan kecil di selangkangan Chanyeol dan tersenyum.

"Kau yakin ingin terus bertahan dengan celana menggembung dan basah?" Baekhyun berujar lembut sambil mengerlingkan matanya.

Chanyeol melirik pada Baekhyun dan tersenyum menggoda kali ini. Dengan gerakan amat sangat lembut dan posesif, Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dan menarik sedikit tubuh mungil itu agar mendekat ke arahnya.

Mata besar Chanyeol melirik ke sekitarnya, dan beruntungnya dia ruang himpunan masih sepi. Baekhyun masih mempertahankan senyum menggodanya dan mendesah 'ah' saat Chanyeol meremas pinggangnya.

"Kalau aku hanya mau dibantu oleh kau bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menaikan kedua alisnya dan memutar bola matanya dan tersenyum menyeringai.

"Kau pikir kau siapa? Kekasihku saja bukan,"

"Jadi aku harus menjadi kekasihmu dulu baru kau mau membantu mengeluarkan sari pati dari buah zakarku?"

"Bibirmu Park Chanyeol," Baekhyun mendesis. Chanyeol mendekatkan hidungnya pada hidung bangir Baekhyun. Bola matanya melebar saat melihat betapa cantiknya Baekhyun jika dilihat dari dekat.

Ya, semua tahu bahwa lelaki akan melebarkan pupil matanya saat bertemu orang yang dia anggap menarik.

"Memang begitukan?" bisik Chanyeol didepan bibir Baekhyun. Mata sipit yang dimiliki gadis bak aprodite itu menelisik keseluruhan garis wajah Chanyeol. Baekhyun berdegup saat mata itu menatapnya dalam, sarat akan nafsu dan keinginan. Baekhyun mungkin sering melihat tatapan nafsu dari setiap lelaki, tapi tidak untuk Chanyeol. Lelaki ini seakan menatap Baekhyun disertai kasih sayang dan cinta...

Terbukti dengan pelukan yang semakin erat di pinggangnya, dan tangan kiri Chanyeol yang kini menyelipkan anak rambut Baekhyun ke belakang telinga.

Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dan tersenyum. "Tidak. Kita belum berhubungan. Kau dan aku masih sebatas orang asing. Aku tidak mau bersetubuh dengan lelaki yang bukan siapa – siapaku," tolak Baekhyun halus. Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya, dan terdiam saat Baekhyun memberi jarak padanya dan duduk sambil memainkan ponselnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh pengertian dan mendesah. Bukan hal mudah untuk mendapatkan perhatian Baekhyun. Chanyeol kini semakin dibuat penasaran oleh gadis bertubuh sintal tersebut.

* * *

 _ **1Beauty and 3 Wolves**_

* * *

 **[D** i **M** alam **P** enentuan]

 **T** ropi kemenangan malam itu berhasil Chanyeol dan Baekhyun raih. Mereka berdua berhasil menyandang gelar "Duta Kampus" dan mendapat penilaian paling tertinggi pada sesi talented. Chanyeol akan memainkan gitarnya, sedang Baekhyun memainkan pianonya. Instrument _Ravel - Gaspard de la nuit_ mereka mainkan dengan sangat baik. Perpaduan permainan piano Baekhyun yang lembut juga alunan gitar dari Chanyeol. Apalagi _Gaspard de la nuit_ terbilang sulit untuk dimainkan. Kenyatannya, mereka bisa memainkannya dan menuai banyak pujian dari para juri.

Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun yang tersenyum padanya. Hampir saja jantung Chanyeol lepas dari porosnya saat Baekhyun memegang tangannya, mendekat padanya dan berbisik

"Selamat bekerja sama, Park Chanyeol".

Didasari atas keinginan yang kuat untuk memiliki Baekhyun seutuhnya, maka setelah acara selesai Chanyeol yang sebenarnya hanya _modus_ ingin mengantar Baekhyun pulang kerumah nya karena sudah terlalu malam, mengajak Baekhyun ke mobilnya. Tak kunjung menyalakan mesin mobil, Chanyeol malah menggengam kedua tangan Baekhyun dan mencium tangan itu dengan mesra.

"Baekhyun, jadilah kekasihku. Aku sangat mencintaimu," ujar Chanyeol tulus. Baekhyun berusaha mencari kebohongan dibalik mata Chanyeol dan tersenyum

"Kau yakin mencintaiku? Bukan karena kemolekanku?" goda Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk dan menyeringai.

"Kemolekanmu adalah bonus bagiku,"

"Apalagi yang harus ku jawab selain menerimamu," ujar Baekhyun dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Maka Chanyeol segera memeluk tubuh mungil itu, dan mencium bibir Baekhyun yang berlapis lipstick _matte_ berwarna pink muda.

Malam itu, Bougati Chanyeol menjadi saksi bisu bagaimana Chanyeol mencumbu Baekhyun, membuka gaun dari tubuh gadis itu, membuka pakaiannya sendiri, bercinta dengan Baekhyun di jok belakang sampai pukul 2 pagi. Dan terbangun dengan sperma dan jok yang lengket karena ulah mereka.

.

.

{ **E** nd **O** f **F** lashback **}**

.

.

 **Y** ah, itulah sepenggal cerita keduanya bisa bertemu dan menjalin kasih. Berawal dari tatap di sebuah ajang duta. Duta kampus bukan duta sampo lain.

Sekarang Chanyeol tengah tersenyum lebar layaknya idiot. Saking lamanya tertawa lebar sampai membuat giginya kering tapi Chanyeol tidak peduli karena yang ia pedulikan adalah sesegera mungkin tiba di rumah kekasihnya, menjemputnya, mengantarnya kekampus lalu menunggu kekasihnya pulang untuk ia ajak hotel. Yah, tentu kalian tau mau apa mereka di hotel. _Maju mundur cantik nikmat…_

Yang lebih membahagiakan lagi adalah kakaknya yang kedua pergi karena telepon dadakan yang menyuruh kakaknya segera kumpul dengan anggota bandnya begitu juga dengan kakak pertamanya yang ditelepon karena masalah kantor. _Asek_ … payudara sintal kanan kiri Baekhyun hak milik seutuhnya hari ini. Dia bebas mengenyot, menggigit, memelintir bahkan mencubit sekalipun di kanan ataupun di kiri karena hari ini Baekhyun hak miliknya. Camkan itu!

Baekhyun sudah menunggu di gerbang rumahnya. Melihat Baekhyun yang sudah menunggu Chanyeol menyalakan klakson.

 _Bunyi klaksonnya TIN ya bukan TELOLET! Jadi jangan minta ke Chanyeol; Om Telolet Om._

Chanyeol membasahi giginya dengan liur dan memasang senyum sebaik mungkin. Sampai di samping Baekhyun, Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya. Dengan keadaan mobil yang masih menyala, Chanyeol menurunkan kaca mobil sportnya.

"Hey, chagi~" sapa Chanyeol.

Baekhyun dengan rambutnya yang tergerai ikal panjang berwarna coklat tua, serta baju kasual dan sepatu kats itu terlihat begitu cantik. Tampilannya memang sederhana namun itulah _point_ pentingnya.

" _Hey_ , juga, _Babe_ ~" Baekhyun mengitari depan mobil Chanyeol dan duduk di samping kemudi.

Baekhyun sudah di dalam mobil dan memasang sabuk pengamannya. " _Morning_ ," sapa Baekhyun seraya mendekatkan wajahnya ke Chanyeol.

" _Morning too_ ,"

 ** _Chu…_**

Mereka berciuman. Hanya sebatas menempel tidak ada lumat-lumatan apalagi gigit-gigitan.

"Ayo, cepat, lima belas menit lagi Dosen Choi datang. Aku tidak mau kena omel beliau."

"Siap, _chagi_ ~" Chanyeol pun mengantar Baekhyun. Kalian bertanya kenapa Chanyeol santai-santai saja? Jawabannya karena memang dia tidak ada jadwal kuliah. Kalau bukan karena mau mengantar Baekhyun mungkin Chanyeol lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya dirumah untuk bermalas-malas ria.

Sepanjang perjalanan Baekhyun sibuk dengan ponselnya, dan Chanyeol tidak suka itu. Ada dia di sini dan Baekhyun malah sibuk dengan yang lain.

"Sedang menghubungi siapa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Hm?" Baekhyun melihat sebentar ke Chanyeol kemudian melock ponselnya agar Chanyeol tidak melihat isi chat nya.

' _bisa gawat kalau si Park ini tahu'_ batin Baekhyun.

"Tidak hanya menghubungi sepupuku yang berada diluar negeri,"

"Sepupu atau 'sepupu'?" tanya Chanyeol jahil. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya dan membalas Chanyeol dengan pukulan manja dari tangannya.

"Kau pikir aku selingkuh?" tanya Baekhyun sewot. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan berpikir bahwa Baekhyuj terlalu bodoh jika ia tidak tahu siapa orang yang saat ini sedang Baekhyun hubungi.

Tentu saja saudara kembarnya sendiri.

"Aku tidak suka kau memainkan ponselmu saat kita sedang berdua. Menganggu _Quality time_ kita, sayang" ujar Chanyeol lembut.

Baekhyun terkekeh. " _Arra_ , _arra_." Baekhyun memasukan ponselnya ke saku celana, menyerongkan badannya menatap Chanyeol yang masih fokus menyetir. "Aku tidak akan menghubungi siapapun, _nae aegyi_ ~" Baekhyun mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit untuk mencium pipi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun tersenyum senang.

Baekhyun kembali menyamakan duduknya, matanya melihat ke kaca samping mobil, melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di luar. Baekhyun tersenyum saat mengingat kalau dia punya pacar lebih dari satu –lebih tepatnya tiga- lebih parahnya lagiketiga pacarnya itu kembar. Mereka kembar namun sangat berbeda –mengenai karakter- tapi kalau rupa jangan di tanya sebagaimana miripnya mereka.

Saat berpacaran dengan Chanyeol Baekhyun merasa berpacaran dengan seorang _hoobae_. Sikapnya yang manja-manja minta disusuin ini benar-benar membuat Baekhyun terpekik gemas. Saat bermain di ranjang lebih banyak Baekhyun yang harus menyerang. _Well_ , Chanyeol hebat dan ganas saat diranjang namun lebih sering _women on top_.

Lalu beralih ke Chanlie yang _bad boy_. Permainannya begitu ganas saat di ranjang dan saat Baekhyun menginginkan permainan kasar di ranjang, Chanlie lah orangnya.

Lalu kalau Richard sekaligus yang paling tua. Dialah yang memimpin dia pintar memanjakan orang dan dia pintar memperlakukan wanita merasa begitu di perhatikan. Namun ketigaya tetap sangat jago di atas ranjang.

Baekhyun juga kadang terbesit memikirkan bagaimana kalau tiga-tiganya _sex_ dengannya? Lubangnya digilir? Astaga, tidak terbayang!

"Baek, kita sudah sampai."

"Huh?" Baekhyun dengan tampang bodohnya mengerjap.

"Kita sudah sampai," ulang Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melihat sekitar dan benar nyatanya, mereka sudah sampai arena parkiran kampus, Chanyeol selalu memarkirkan mobilnya di mudah agar mobilnya mudah di temukan karena saat di parkir di tengah kadang dia lupa menaruhnya mobilnya sendiri.

"Oke, aku belajar dulu." Baekhyun melihat jam tangannya. "Tiga jam lagi aku keluar. Kau mau menungguku apa mau mau pergi dulu?"

"Aku, aku mau pergi dulu. Akan sangat membosankan tiga jam di sini." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Oke, kita ketemuan di sini tiga jam lagi."

"Hm.."

Bakehyun kembali mendekatkan wajahnya begitu juga Chanyeol. Saling mengecup,, Baekhyun pun pamit untuk kuliah.

* * *

 _ **1Beauty and 3 Wolves**_

* * *

 **{3 H** ours **L** ater **}**

 **M** embosankan memang. Chanyeol pun membawa mobilnya untuk pergi ke rumah teman sebangsatnya aka Sehun. Lebih baik ke ruamh teman sebangsatnya dari pada di parkiran.

Sebelum ke rumah temannya, Chanyeol menghubungi dulu Sehun. Bunyi _tut_ ketiga, telepon di angkat.

"Hallo," sapa Chanyeol.

 _"…"_ tidak ada sahutan.

Chanyeol mengernyit heran. Dia menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga dan melihat sambungan masih tersambung.

" _Ya_! Sehun-ah, kau dimana?"

 _"_ _Ehm…"_

Kening Chanyeol semakin mengkerut saat mendengar deheman ini. Ini bukan suara Sehun karena suara ini lebih terdengar feminim. "Luhan?" tebak Chanyeol.

 _"_ _Ya?"_

Tuhkan benar, Luhan.

"Sehun dimana?" Tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi.

 _"_ _Ehm Sehun…"_

Chanyeol menunggu dengan sabar.

 _"_ _Sehun ada di bawahku."_

"Hehhh?"

Terdengar kekehan di seberang, sebuah tawa yang terdengar polos, tawa Xi Luhan kekasih Oh Sehun. _"Ada ap- AH YA! JANGAN MENGGIGIT NIPPLE KU! ASTAGA MERAH LAGI~"_

Chanyeol menjauhkan ponselnya dan mengernyit jijik. _Astaga, mereka sedang apa?_

 _"_ _Tuh kan lecet lagi."_

Chanyeol tersenyum aneh mendengarnya. Bisa-bisanya mereka berbincang hal seperti itu saat tengah menelpon. Untung Chanyeol yang menelpon coba orang lain, orang tua mereka mungkin? Bisa hancur mereka. Chanyeol mendekatkan ponselnya lagi ke telinga.

 _"_ _Mianhae Chagi, habisnya nipple mu mengundang untuk di gigit."_

Chanyeol _sweatdrop_. Mereka malah bertengkar -_-

 _"_ _Tapi jangan digigit terus. Perih tau. Kalau lecet gimana?"_ Luhan merengek.

Hello, sambungan masih tersambung lho ini.

 _"_ _Baiklah aku akan mengulumnya dan menarik-nariknya saja."_

 _"_ _Tapi kan… ahh.. shit! Jangan menggerakan pinggulmu! Ahhh.. jang.. shhh…."_

"Kalian… " Chanyeol mendesis dan tidak ada sahutan dari seberang yang terdengar hanya suara Luhan (lebih tepatnya desahan) saja. Chanyeol di buat heran dengan Luhan yang begitu berisik saat bercinta sepertinya Luhan berpotensi menjadi pemain film porno Jepang yang terkenal berisik.

Chanyeol pun memutuskan sampungan telepon tersebut, percuma. Sehun tidak akan bisa di ganggu. Akhirnya, tidak ada pilihan lain selain berdiam di mobil seraya mendengarkan _music_.

Mendengarkan _music_? Yakin?

Tidak tentu saja.

Chanyeol banyak duit, banyak kuata dengan kecepatan internet yang kenceng jelas saja dia lebih baik nonton film. Mumpung sepi, pakai _headset_ , volume yang tinggai, Chanyeol siap nonton hentai.

Bukan _blue movie_ yang berat, _blue movie_ yang biasa saja yang mampu membuat penisnya _ngaceng_. Sebuah _blue movie_ dimana mereka melaukan _sex_ di mobil. Astaga, Chanyeol jadi ingat dulu dia juga pernah melakukan sex di mobil.

* * *

 _ **1Beauty and 3 Wolves**_

* * *

 **B** aekhyun keluar dari kelas dengan binar bahagianya. Jelas bahagia karena tiga jam patokan dia kuliah hari ini ternyata tidak _full_. Bahkan cuma satu setengah jam dia belajar. Jam masuk dan keluar kan sebagaimana dosen.

Dengan langkah kakinya yang cepat Baekhyun sesegera mungkin ke mobil tempat Chanyeol sudah menunggu. Beberapa menit yang lalu sebelum ia keluar dari kelasnya, ia mengirimi Chanyeol pesan dan memberitahukan kalau dia akan keluar sebentar lagi dengan cepat Chanyeol membalas kalau dia tidak kemana-mana, sejak tadi diparkiran.

Senyumnya semakin lebar saat melihat mobil Chanyeol masih terparkir cantik di sana. Langkahnya yang ringan membawanya ke sana.

 ** _Tok…_**

 ** _Tok…_**

Baekhyun mengetuk kaca mobil samping kemudi. Chanyeol menengok dan melihat Baekhyun sudah ada di sana. Chanyeol membuka kunci mobil. Dengan cepat, Baekhyun masuk ke dalam. Tidak mengetahui keadaan Chanyeol yang sudah dalam posisi _hard_ , Baekhyun dengan entangnya berceloteh.

"Untunglah Choi _seonsaengnim_ sedang sibuk jadi tiga jam aku tidak harus bosan duduk mendengarkan ceramahnya. Senangnya aku," Menyadari tidak ada respon dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun menengok ke Chanyeol. "Kau kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab yang terdengar hanya suara gerungan mobil. _Well_ kalian tidak berpikir mobil dalam keadaan mesin mati kan? Kalau berpikir begitu dengan keadaan kaca yang tertutup sudah sejak tadi Chanyeol enggap.

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun, Baekhyun semakin mengernyit heran. Ia arahkan tangan Baekhyun ke kejantanannya. Baekhyun melotor kaget. Mata sipitnya turun dan berhenti di mana tangannya diletakan di _adik_ Chanyeol.

"Bantu aku,"

Oh, _god_! Suara berat nan serak itu membuat Baekhyun merinding.

"D-di sini?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan tidak berusaha memindahkan tangannya.

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengangguk.

Sial, keadaan di bawah sana sudah benar-benar keras.

Chanyeol menggerakan tangan Baekhyun, membuat gerakan tangan Baekhyun meremas miliknya.

"Sshh…" Chanyeol mendesis nikmat.

Baekhyun melihat keadaan sekitar. Sepi. Dan…

Baekhyun melihat kaca mobil Chanyeol. Gelap.

Sepertinya Baekhyun….

"Janji melakukannya dengan cepat?"

Mata Chanyeol terbuka sayu dan mengangguk.

"Oke, hanya sebentar."

Hanya sebentar. Tidak akan ketahuan. Walaupun Baekhyun termasuk orang yang _nakal_ tapi tidak dengan ketahuan bercinta di depan umum. Itu merusak citra duta kampusnya.

* * *

 _ **1Beauty and 3 Wolves**_

* * *

 **B** unyi gerungan mobil beradu dengan desahan Baekhyun. Keadaan di dalam mobil sudah benar-benar panas. AC mobil seolah sudah tidak berfungsi. Dengan sandaran jok mobil bagian kemudi diturunkan, Baekhyun menggangkangi Chanyeol. Baju bagian atasnnya sudah terangkat, dengan mulut Chanyeol yang mengulum payudara sintal Baekhyun, satu tanganya memilin nipple satunya lagi dan satu tangannya mengelus punggung Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sendiri mendesah nikmat seraya menyembunyikan mukanya di ceruk leher Chanyeol. Mendesah di bagian tersebut membuat hantaran hangat yang menggelikan bagi Chanyeol.

Bagian bawahnya, celananya beserta celana dalamnya sudah turun dan di bawah sana penis Chanyeol keluar masuk menyentak Baekhyun.

"Ahh… shh… ahh…"

Chanyeol menjauhkan bibirnya dari _nipple_ Baekhyun dan beralih menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya memejamkan mata. Merasakan bagaimana penisnya yang diurut dengan lubang ketat Baekhyun membuatnya nikmat.

Merasa di bagian bawah sana semakin ketat, Baekhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dari ceruk leher Chanyeol. Mereka saling tatap dengan tatapan dalam, jarak wajah keduanya begitu dekat sampai cuping hidung mereka bersentuhan. Saling tatap dalam, mereka saling tersenyum. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan memiringkan kepalanya, memberikan kecupan di bibir Chanyeol.

Hentakan di bawah sana semakin keras, Baekhyun pun membantu dengan cara menaik turunkan badannya. Desahan mereka saling bersahutan.

"A-aku, keluar Baekhyun,"

"Keluarkan di luar, Chan…" ucapnya dengan susah payah.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubang Baekhyun. Dibantu dengan jari lentik Bekhyun yang ahli melakukan _handjob_ , Chanyeol pun mengeluarkan cairan cinta berwarna putih itu di luar membasahi bagian perut keduanya. Keduanya lemas.

Wajah Chanyeol berada di payudara sintal Baekhyun dan kepala Baekhyun berada di ceruk leher Chanyeol.

"Baek,"

"Hm?"

"Aku rasa, aku masih ingin."

Sontak Baekhyun menjauhkan kepalanya dari ceruk leher Chanyeol, menatap Chanyeol tepat di matanya.

"Di sini?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan wajah polosnya. Biasanya Baekhyun sangat senang kalau Chanyeol sudah memasang wajah polosnya namun ini polos minta dipolosin. Wajah Baekhyun berubah horror.

"Tidak. Jangan di- YAH, JANGAN ASAL MASUK! Yah… ahhh.. yahhh…"

Oke, kita biarkan mobil ituterus bergoyang.

* * *

 _ **1Beauty and 3 Wolves**_

* * *

[ **Ekstra]**

 **P** onsel yang Chanlie taruh di dalam saku celananya berdering, ia menghentikan permainan gitar nya dan merogoh sakunya kemudian membaca satu pesan yang sampai di ponselnya.

Beberapa detik Chanlie habiskan untuk membaca pesan yang bertengger di ponselnya, kemudian ia terkekeh dan mengetikan sesuatu sebagai pesan balasan bagi seseorang yang mengirimkannya pesan singkat saat ini.

"Anak itu memang selalu ingin jadi yang pertama," ujar Chanlie.

[ **From** : Si Bungsu

 **Message** : Apa kau kuat mencium bau tubuh dan sperma ku di selangkangan Baekhyun? Its okay, aku mengeluarkannya diluar jadi siang nanti kau perlu menyiapkan kondom agar bisa didalam.

* * *

 **T** o **B** e **C** ontinued

* * *

[ **T** juap- tjuap Author]:

Heiho, sebelumnya maafkeun apdet ini lamo abis. Hehehhe. biasa, nunggu timing deh kita baru update.

Ohya, makasih buat ucapan ulang tahunnya ya temen - temen. Diaminin semua doanya ama gw *virtual hugs*

.

Btw, kita update bareng author - auhtor lain nih untuk ultah Icha, makasih banget kalian udah mau ikut update di ulang tahun Icha. Para author terkasih : **Homonymous (** di Wattpad), **Oh Lana** (di Wattpad), **SayakaDini, Oh Yuri, Sigmame, Railash61, Purflowerian, Lolipopsehun, Cactus93, Brida Wu, ParkAyoung, RedApplee, Hyurien92, Blood Type B,** dan juga **Ceceshii.** Ohya **Puputri** dan **Baekbychuu** menyusul ya :)

.

Jangan lupa review yah men temen :" see you on next chapter! ( yu follow IG Icha di PrincePink93 atau monalisaelisa_)


End file.
